The present invention relates generally to relocating a ball joint in a suspension lifted or otherwise modified vehicle, and more particularly, to a kit generally including a straight-shafted ball stud and externally-tapered bushing which replace an OEM tapered ball stud such that the ball joint can be relocated above the steering knuckle without having to modify the OEM steering knuckle.
Ball studs are commonly used in vehicular applications to connect steering linkages to suspension components. In one example, a drag link connects a pitman arm to the steering knuckle and converts the sweeping arc of a steering arm to linear motion in the plane of the other steering links, thereby resulting in a pivot of the wheels to be steered. Ball joint locations in various steering linkage geometries are located by the Original Equipment Manufacturer (OEM), and are critical to proper steering dynamics of the vehicle. Post manufacture, vehicles can be modified with suspension lift kits and various other modified chassis components, which require relocation of these ball joints for maintaining good steering dynamics.
FIG. 1 shows one example of a prior art OEM arrangement in which the ball joint is located below the steering knuckle. In this arrangement, the ball stud 10 is inserted from the bottom side of the steering knuckle 12 with the shaft 14 received through a machined hole in the steering knuckle. The machined hole is tapered in the direction of the top end. A portion of the shaft 14 has a matching taper such that the tapered portion of the shaft 14 seats within the tapered hole of the steering knuckle 12 in a tight fit engagement. The ball stud 10 is retained to the steering knuckle 12 by torquing a nut 16 threadably engaged on the shaft 14.
Modifying a vehicle, for example adding a suspension lift kit, requires the ball joint to be relocated from below the steering knuckle to above the steering knuckle. This type of relocation is critical to keep the drag link and track bar parallel in order to maintain the proper steering dynamics.
FIG. 2 shows a current solution for relocating a ball joint above the steering knuckle. The modification requires the steps of: (1) removing the OEM tapered ball stud 10; (2) drilling out the tapered hole in the steering knuckle 12; (3) installing a supplied headed bushing 18 from the top side of the steering knuckle 12; and (4) re-installing the tapered ball stud 10 from the top side of the steering knuckle 12. Some suppliers of aftermarket steering products recommend drilling out the tapered hole in the steering knuckle 12 with a ⅞″ diameter drill bit. The supplier provided headed bushing 18 has a matching outer ⅞″ diameter and internally-tapered hole that matches the taper of the OEM tapered ball stud 10. The bushing 18 can be slotted and can expand in the hole when the nut 16 is torqued to the proper torque, thereby drawing the ball stud 10 down into the bushing 18.
The drilling process disadvantageously weakens the steering knuckle, is labor intensive and time consuming, and to the average mechanic or do-it-yourselfer, is difficult to machine a perfectly straight hole using a handheld drill, resulting in questionable integrity of the hole and joint. Therefore, what is needed is a solution that obviates the need to have to drill out and thereby compromise the structural integrity of the steering knuckle, as well as ensures straightness and correct alignment in every application.